


Broken Boys and Silver Hearts

by emilyrixon01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Consensual Underage Sex, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter was Raised by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Mostly draco/harry, Multi, Multiple Partners, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Schmoop, Sex Magic, Slight Incest, Smut, quidditch practice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyrixon01/pseuds/emilyrixon01
Summary: Draco and Harry resolve their issues which eventually leads to something more, and their relationship develops. They both reveal secret fantasies they have.





	1. Chapter 1

Introduction  
\-----------------------  
Hi, I'm Emily and this is my latest fanfiction so I hope you enjoy!


	2. Midnight rendevous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of two x

"Potter" A cold voice called, sending chills down Harry's spine. Rolling his eyes, Harry turned to face the owner of the voice, Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry sighed, ignoring the tingling feeling that ran through his body as Draco's eyes scanned over him.

"I want you to help me, Potter." For a second, Harry was sure he had heard that wrong, until Draco repeated; "I need you to help me."

"You, you want my help?"

"Yes, Potter. Merlin, I knew you were lacking in your eyesight but your hearing too? There must be a spell to fix that." Draco smirked lightly.

"Shut it, Malfoy. Why on earth would I help you?!" He laughed, causing Malfoy to let out an unhappy groan.

"You are going to help me, Potter, because you know that making connections with a well-respected, pure-blood, Slytherin family will be an advantage to you." Stated Draco smugly.

"Fine"

"Midnight, in the library." With that, Draco turned and swept down the corridor, leaving Harry to wonder what Malfoy needed from him.   
He spent the next few hours wandering the grounds and catching up on essays, but his mind was elsewhere the whole time. He had ignored his friends' questions about what Malfoy had spoken to him about and had planned to sneak out of the dormitory after the other boys fell asleep.  
-  
Harry laid in his bed impatiently, shifting to a new position every few seconds as he waited for his friends to fall asleep. When they eventually did, he slid quietly out of his bed and wrapped his robe around his body, slipping his feet into his slippers. Harry was certainly clumsy which often made sneaking out of the dormitory problematic. He winced as he stumbled across the room, probably waking his dorm-mates as he went, but he kept going as for some reason he was somewhat excited to meet with Draco. Tiptoeing carefully down the stairs and into the common room, Harry fumbled around in his pocket to make sure that his wand was there. He had learned early on that it was unwise to walk around Hogwarts without your wand, especially when you have multiple people that hated you, including Draco Malfoy.  
When Harry finally found himself outside the library he paused for a second, wrapping his hand around his wand before stepping through the library doors. Cautiously, he took a few steps forward, turning his head left and right to check for any signs of Malfoy ready to hex him.

"Potter, you came." Draco drawled from somewhere beside Harry. Harry snapped his head to the side and held his wand up instinctively, causing Draco to take a few steps backwards. "Merlin, Potter."

"Sorry." Harry sighed, gently lowering his wand but still not putting it away. The pair stood in an awkward silence before Draco turned and sauntered towards a table in the far corner, expecting Harry to follow him.

"Uhm... how do you want me to help you then?" Harry mumbled awkwardly, avoiding any eye contact with Draco.

"Don't laugh, but, I need you to help me cast a patronus charm. I've tried and tried but I can't do it, no memories seem to work or something, I don't know." Draco hurried out, staring at the ground the whole time. Harry was unsure how to react.

"Oh. Of course, sure."

"Thank you. I'm not stupid, I know the incantation and the wand movement and everything, I don't know why I can't do it." 

"I know you're not stupid, Draco." Harry paused, staring at Draco for a second. "Okay, you need to put emotion into it. Can you think of a good memory?" Draco stood still for a second, fumbling with his hands whilst Harry simply watched him. After a few moments, Draco glanced up and Harry noticed that Draco had tears glistening in his eyes. "Draco" he whispered softly, taking a slight step forward, but Draco stepped back. Knowing that overstepping would only worsen the situation, Harry kept speaking. "Well, the memory I usually use is my first time playing quidditch. Perhaps that might work for you too?" He suggested.

"Sure. Can we try this again tomorrow, Harry?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued..


	3. Midnight Rendezvous pt. 2

The next day, Harry and Draco exchanged many stolen glances, staring at one another whenever they were sure that their friends wouldn't notice them. Dinner in the great hall had been the worst, the pair barely touched their food and instead stared across the hall at each other, both strangely excited for midnight that night.  
When midnight did eventually roll around, both boys found themselves rushing up to the library, hearts pounding.

"Draco, you ready to try again?" Harry spoke softly as he found Draco sitting in a far corner of the library. Draco nodded slightly and offered a shy smile as he stood up to greet Harry. "Okay, I think we agreed that you would try your first time playing Quidditch as your happy memory?"

"Yeah, same as yours" Draco laughed as he pulled his wand from his robes, Harry doing the same.

"Okay, whenever you're ready." Spoke Harry kindly. Draco drew a long breath, raising his wand.

"Expecto Patronum" He spoke quietly, and a few wisps of white light protruded from the end of his wand. Draco sighed heavily, but Harry stepped forwards to congratulate him.

"Hey, that's good. The first time I successfully cast one it was just like that, it'll just get stronger over time" Harry reassured him before wrapping his hand around Draco's to raise his wand up again. As he realized what he had just done, he quickly retracted his hand and apologized, cursing himself for his action.

"It's okay" Draco whispered.

"What?"

"Touching my hand, I don't mind" Draco clarified, causing Harry's cheeks to turn a bright shade of red. The pair turned to face one another, their faces a mere few centimeters away from each other. It was as though they were magnetized to each other, a force pulling them towards each other. Suddenly, as they realized what they were doing, they turned away. Draco cleared his throat before speaking again, "Okay, I'll try again now?"

"Yeah, yeah try again." Harry agreed, but Draco didn't raise his wand. Instead, he turned his face towards Harry once again, to find Harry staring at him already. Their eyes found each other and electricty flew between them, drawing them towards each other and before Draco knew what was happening, Harry had crashed his lips into his own. Draco's body seemingly disconnected from his mind and he found his hands roaming upwards to wrap around Harry's neck, their lips working together and molding perfectly to fit.

"Up" Harry moaned against Draco's lips, hooking his hands underneath Draco's thighs. Draco obeyed, jumping up and wrapping his legs around Harry's waist. Harry gently placed Draco on the table nearest to them, moving his lips downwards to work against Draco's neck and collarbone. Draco let out a pleasured moan that was like music to Harry's ears.

"Draco, we can't do this right now" Harry spoke suddenly, pulling away.

"Why?"

"We hate each other"

"We don't have to?"


End file.
